deidaras bombette
by evilpanda96
Summary: While on a trip to his home town he left 5 years ago. deidara finds a girl that he'd attracted to. and he decides to claim her as 'his'. may have lemon. i don't know what I'll write.
1. sunny with a chance of clay and missions

**Hey listen up! This stories updates will come out around 5 to 7 days of each other.**

**$Disclaimer-I don't own naruto$

* * *

  
**

**On with the story!**

The blond Akatsuki member was in the bases courtyard, molding a clay bird. Not for a bomb, but just for fun. His partner Sasori was sitting next to him under the tree soaking up some sun. For this was probably the only sunny day they'll get for the rest of the month. **(Oh yes, none of the members are dead.)**

"Zetzu look, I found you a girlfriend!" squealed a happy Tobi, who was holding up a rose, for the black and white plant man to see. "I don't like it, go find me a purple tulip. Those are nicer. And I'd put that back before Konan finds out you were in her rose bushes." Tobis visible eye widened in panic and fear. "I don't want Konan mad. I'll go put it back right now." Kisame was soaking his feet in the court yards pond. He turned and said to Zetzu. "Man, you mother him to much."

A bead of sweat dropped off his face. "No I don't. I just don't want to see his face smashed in by Konan, that's all." Kisame fell back laughing. "Ha ha, I knew it you do _mother_ him!" He was about to through the arm he was chewing on at the laughing blue fish man.

Deidara set down the finished clay bird, next to the sculpture of Sasori sitting and absorbing sun, and the model of Zetzu chewing the arm. Also next to the clay figurine of Tobi in Konans rose bush. Who was set right by the model of Kisame soaking his feet in the pond. He smiled in triumph at the five clay figurines.

"Hey look, Deidara made clay model of all of us!" Said Tobi who peered around the tree. Sasori opened one eye and Kisame turned around from watching the koi. And Zetzu walked over with the slightly chewed arm dragging on the ground. "Cool" said the four Akatsuki members.

He passed them out to the four members. "Take them, hell I don't need them." Sasori placed it next to him and went back to sun bathing. Zetzu and Kisame dropped them into their pockets. Tobi held it up by his face. "He's perfect, I will call him… Mini me!" He said using his doctor evil voice.

"Hey guys" the five men turned their heads to the door that Konan was walking out of. She had her brown acoustic guitar in her left hand and a can of soda in her right. She walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the pond were Kisame was sitting and stated toning her guitar.

Deidara jumped when Sasoris eyes shot open and looked to where the blue haired woman was sitting. "What are you doing out here. I thought Pein said no going out side, while you pregnant." **(Yes, Konans pregnant. Just keep reading) **Konan sighed and took a drink from her Pepsi. "Pein's just being an over protective ass. That's all." She placed her hand on the big bulge that was growing in her gut. She brought her hand back up and started playing the stairway to heaven.

Konans been pregnant for a little over eight months now. And pein is the father. And ever since, he got really protective over her. And he now thinks that the slightest injury. Let's say a skinned knee would instantly kill the baby, and paternal instincts to boot. She's been at the base for the past seven months now and she isn't likening that one bit. And to her surprise Pein's been a tad nicer ever since she told him she was pregnant, and he was the father.

Tobi looked up from playing with his clay Tobi. "Deidara, why don't you make Konan a clay version of her playing guitar. Pease Deidara I wanna see what she looks like in clay version." Tobi looked over at Konan. She looked up from her guitar. "You can if you want to, Deidara." Deidara shrugged and pulled a wad of clay out of his pouch and pressed his sculpting knife and began cutting away at the clay.

Konan stopped playing and looked over at Tobi. "Tobi come here quick." Tobi ran over and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen belly. "Feel that, Tobi?" His visible eye widened in amazement and wonder. "It kicked me" she let go of his hand and continued playing. Tobi sat beside her and stared at her gut for any more sign of movement.

Deidara put his knife away, and did a final check over of the clay Konan. "Tobi, catch!" He tossed it through the air and Tobi caught it and handed it to the blue haired maiden. The clay Konan was sitting on a flat stone and she was playing her guitar. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was formed into a smile and she was singing. "Awww, thanks Deidara, it's beautiful."

She stopped playing her first tone and began playing a second one. The sun came out and it was like the sun came out as her spotlight. Then she sang.

_There can be miracles, when you believe._

_Our hope is frail, it's hard to kill._

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve?_

_When you believe, some how you'll be_

_Now you will, you when you, believe_

_You will when you believe…_

"Wow Konan that was pretty." Tobi said in awe. Konan blushed. "Oh it was a song my mom taught me before she was killed." Kisame looked up at the clouds floating in the sky and smiled. "It sure is a perfect day, huh?" they all agreed.

SLAM!

"And there goes our perfect day." Deidara sighed.

Hidan came stomping out into the courtyard. "Sun? Aw, shit. I hate the sun. Why can't it damn rain?" Then he looked over at Deidara and Sasori. "Ya, leader wants to see the two of you, now." The two members got up and went inside.

Deidara turned to Sasori and asked. "What do you think Pein wants?" The red haired puppet man shrugged. "Maybe they found a Bijju. Anyway we'll know in a minute." So they continued walking down the corridor.

Knock, knock

"Enter" the two men walked into Peins office, and in front of his desk. "I've been researching, and I found that someone saw the seven tailed Bijju. In the next country over, in the stone country." Pein leaned over the desk and gave them a map. " you two are going to go over and retrieve it." Sasori objected. "But what in already moved on?" Pein said simply, "Report back and I'll see where it went back. You two leave tomorrow morning."

The two left the leaders office. And went to pack up. They went up some stairs and turned left and entered the hallway that had all the Akatsuki members' rooms. But Pein and Konan had their own room together. They entered their separate rooms.

Deidara packed all the necessities and a black cloak and an unscratched hidden stone village headband. (For a speedy get away.) And he made sure his pouch was full of his C4 clay. And zipped it shut.

Sasori did some what the same thing. But his cloak was brown and he had an unscratched hidden sand village head band. And he made sure the current puppet body he was using didn't have any injuries, or malfunctions. He set his pack by his bed stand, so he'd just have to grab it and then leave in the morning.

They left their rooms and went back out side, and enjoy the warmness of the sun. When they got out there Konan wasn't there, she probably went back inside to get a sandwich or something. "What did Pein want?" Kisame asked, while he splashed his feet around in the water. Deidara replied. "Oh, Pein found a Bijju in the next country over, and he wants us to go check it out."

Zetzu stood up and announced. "I'm going in and putting my snack away for later." He said while sliding the glass door open. "OK Zetzu, you go do that." Said Kisame, and he went back to his splashing his feet in the water.

Deidara looked over at Tobi. He had out, the paint set he bought on a mission a few weeks ago, and he was painting the clay Tobi, he had given him. The colors were all smeared but Tobi didn't seem to mind. He was like a nine year old on a grown mans body.

Deidara leaned back and decide to take a nap, until dinner.

Deidara was snoozing when Tobi shook him awake around sunset. "Deidara, wake up, It's supper time and konan is stuck in the bathroom vomiting like crazy, so I made us all sandwiches." The two entered the hide out to get some chow.

After dinner they all went to bed stuffed and sleepy. They all entered their individual rooms and went to bed.

At the crack of dawn. The blond and the fiery red haired men left the Akatsuki base. The two got through a bunch of towns. And finally got to the border of the stone country. Deidara blew up the cheesy sign that said. 'Welcome to the stone country'.

* * *

** Ya, this is gonna be a good story i just know it don't forget to review.**


	2. Miki and Goma

**Chapter 2 is up!!!!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own naruto!**

**This chapter is about Miki the girl that Deidara finds.**

**Deidara- 20**

**Miki- 19**

Miki Sabuta is 19 years old. Her eyes are gold colored. And her hair is chocolate brown and goes down to her shoulders and is parted to the side. She was a jonin from the hidden star village. **(Yes it does exist.)** She wore her hidden star village head band, on her waist. **(Like lee has it)** only the metal part is on her side of her hip. She was wearing a black tank top. It had a gray mesh netting t-shirt under it. And she had on navy blue skinny jeans, and black ninja shoes. (Like gaaras).

She sat on the roof of a fruit sellers cart, watching the clouds roll by. She looked over at her best friend Goma. "How about some breakfast, Goma?" Goma smiled and nodded.

Goma has been Miki's best friend for the past three years. Goma was a jonin from the village hidden in the mist. She's a few months older than Miki, so she's twenty. She has light chocolate colored hair that just goes down to the bottom of her ears. Her eyes are a pale lavender color. She wears her headband on her forehead. She wore a red long sleeved shirt. And she wears a pale brown skirt and black cargo pant. That she keeps all her scrolls in and stuff. And black ninja shoes.

Goma leaned over and grasped Mikis ankles. Miki leaned back and over the side of the fruit cart and when no one was looking she grabbed a melon. She jolted back upright. Goma took out a kunai and sliced the melon in half. "I can take a hint, gotta face the facts." Miki sighed before she dug in to the juicy melon.

When the melon was fully devoured, Goma asked, "Hey want to take a stroll around the block." The two jumped down and started walking. They only got about six stalls away when, the owner of the fruit cart they got the melon from pointed at them and yelled. "Hey, you two are the ones who have been stealing all my melons!" out of nowhere two of the villages ninjas appeared out of nowhere and started chasing them.

"Evasive action, Goma!" Miki took the right, and Goma took the left. One on one. Luckily, Goma had run into a huge crowd of people and lost the ninja who was chasing her, and lost him real fast.

But Miki's chaser was smarter than that. She jumped from roof to roof. Street to street. She turned her head and yelled to the ninja chasing her. "Is this what you call a humble greeting in the village hidden in stone, and were orphans too?"

-------- meanwhile

"Boy, Pein's going to be pissed when he finds out that, he had a false lead." Sasori said.

It turns out that pein had a false lead to where the five tailed demon was. They asked around and it turns out that it was sealed clear on the other side of the world. So… it was a wild goose chase.

"Right, Sasori, let me see the map." He shrugged and handed him the map. He put his finger on the road they were taking and then to the fork in the road that was coming up. They were going to take a left but if they took a right it would lead to "the village hidden in stone" his home town. "You say something Deidara?"

"Ya, tell Pein that I'll be taking my vacation now." Sasori looked at him with a puzzled look. "What?"

"Sasori, we haven't had a decent mission in months and I'm going to take my vacation now. And besides the road to my home town is to the right on this fork in the road that is coming up."

He shrugged off his black and red robe, and used a jutsu to minimize it so it will fit in his little pack. He took out his cloak, and his unscratched head band. They were now at the fork in the road and Deidara took off down the right. "Tell him I will be back in a month or two!"

After a while the terrain started to get more rocky, and stepper. He smiled as he remembered being a child and coming here with his friends and play ninjas and as they hide all over the boulders, and tried to throw card board kunais at each other.

When he arrived at the gate. The guards made no attempt to capture him. The town had a policy, if the ex ninja isn't found in two years they are taken off the wanted list. He strolled in. Every thing was the same. Except the half of the town he blew up it. It was all stores and houses now. He sat down at a Dango stand and bought Two. He sat down at the bench at dug in, and watched people pass by.

"Hey get back here street rat!" A girl in a black tank top and blue skinny jeans darted pass him. She stopped in front of him and pulled out an M-80, and a smoke bomb. She threw them at her pursuer. Multi colored smoke filled the small street.

His eyes darted to where he heard a female snickering to herself and dash down an ally. He put down his empty Dango dish. And went down the alley. The girl was sitting at the end of the alley and panting heavily. She looked around the empty ally. "Good I wasn't followed." She muttered." She got up and walked out of the dark alley and into the still Smokey Street. And went to find her friend. Deidara was sitting on the roof of the side of the ally.

"Miki, Miki!"

"Goma?"

Her friend Goma came around a corner and up to her. "I was looking every where for you." Miki looked up at the sky and sighed. "It's getting late. I bet those ninjas are still prowling about. Let's get back to the inn." Goma nodded and the stared walking back to the inn.

Deidara sat on the roof and watched the two girls leave the street. "My sweet"


	3. Kidnaped

**Sorry for the very VERY late update but I got a little caught up with my other story fear with in the mind but I finally updated this story.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own naruto. But i do own Miki and Goma.  
**

**Let's start the story now.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

_NO! Brother!_

_* * *  
_

Miki jolted up right, covered in a layer of cold sweat. She panicked and looked around forgetting where she was. Miki was relieved to see her friend. Goma was sipping tea when Miki woke up. Goma is a night person. "Another bad dream, Miki?" she said taking another sip from her tea. Miki wiped her fore head with her sleeve and got up.

"Ya, it was just a bad dream."

She stumbled over and sat at the table and grabbed an apple out of the basket. She glanced at the wall clock, it was 5:00am. "At dawn we will pack up and head to the next town." She said chomping a bite out of the apple.

Deidara sat on a near by roof and watched the two pack up. Miki snapped her kunai pack to her belt and followed her friend out. I was still dark out, so he had no problem hiding in the shadows.

Miki felt a strong chakra presence but it was nothing that concerned her. Then the two hit the forest and started jumping tree to tree. She still felt the same chakra. "Goma, go on up ahead, I'll catch up with you later, some one's following us." Goma nodded and continued as Miki stopped and pulled out a kunai.

"Who ever you are, leave now, or i will kill you."

She heard the rustle of leaves about seventeen feet behind her. "Got ya!" the kunai only hit the tree. She gasped as she felt her body go numb as chakra strings attached them selves to her body.

Her arms flew up in the air as a blond ninja stepped out from around a tree, small blue strings linked from each finger. the blond ninja had his hair pinned up in a ponytail. he also wore a dark colored cloak. he had a smirk plastered to his face. "Well that was easy." The blond man let his hand drop and Miki fell to the ground with a dull thump. She managed to lift her head.

"Let me go now." She demanded.

The blond bent down and rubbed her head. "Nah." He picked her up and she hung off his shoulder like a rag doll.

"GOMA, GOMA HELP-."

the blond ninja pressed his thumb over her neck and knocked her unconscious. Deidara smirked and said to himself. "Wow, I have great taste in women."

~ ~ ~ ~ with Goma ~ ~ ~ ~

Goma jumped through the trees, she looked behind her, Miki had'nt come back yet. The young kunochi jumped to the forest floor and looked around. she turned around and went back to where she lats saw her. Goma was concered for her freind. "Miki where are you?"

Goma stopped in the clearing she last saw Miki. Some thing glinted out the corner of her eye. She walked over and pulled Mikis kunai out of the tree. Goma slipped it into her pack and made three hand sighns.

"Hound summoning jutsu!"

a poof of smoke appeared in front of her and out walked a Norwegian elk hound wearing an eye patch and a hidden mist village head band. the dog looked up at her. "What is it master, you seem troubled?" Goma nodded. "Shadow, I need you to track Mikis scent. some thing happened to her."

the dog nodded and sniffed the air for a second then ran in that direction.

Goma trailed behind the ninja hound. _Miki, please be alright. _Shadow made a left and she followed him.

* * * * one hour later * * * *

_Flap... flap... flap..._

"Hmmm?"

Miki opened her eyes and saw nothing but the darkness that surrounded her. She ran her hands over the sides on the smoth hard walls. when she pressed her fingers harder into the walls she felt an indent where her hands were. Miki tried to move into a more comfortable pasition and found it impossible, she had a chain wrapped around her waist.

Miki pulled out her spare kunai and started to dig in to the ceiling above her. chips of the wall fell on her lap as she dug deeper in to the ceiling.

_Flap... flap... flap..._

"Am I in some bird?" she shook her head and went back to the ceiling. she was about an inch or two in to the wall when she finally broke through.

she poked her finger through and opened up the tiny hole she made then her fist, the she pulled herself up as far as the chain would let her. set set her arms under her chin and just admired the veiw, almost forgetting the curent situation.

"how did you get up here?"

she looked behind her and saw the face of the blond haired ninja.

"By the way, my name is Deidara."

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #  
**

**again I am very sorry for the late update. I was out of ideas, and i havent gotten any reivews yet. the next post wil be in about a week or two... or three.**


	4. trying to escape

**Here is chapter four, and I am sorry for the very late update. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto. But I do own Miki and Goma and Gomas Ninja hounds. And I will let you all know. I made them based off of me and my friend Sarah Belinda. They are me and my friend Sarah. And her ninja hounds are based off of her two dogs Shadow and Ozzy. Ya so that's about it for now.**

**Let's get started…**

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # **

One day later…

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Deidara opened the cap on his clay bird. And looked in at the brown haired girl. "What is it girl?"

She scowled up at him and said. "I have a name, its Miki, and… I have to pee."

He sighed and closed the cap on the big clay bird began to descend into the woods. Deidara pulled Miki out of the clay bird. He tied a blue chakra string around her waist. She ran out of the small clearing and into the trees. "Alright, there is good." He yelled before she was out of the clearing.

"I'm not going where you can see me!" She yelled back.

Deidara shook his head and let the chakra string fall for a moment while her put back on his scratched head band and his Akatasuki cloak, and picked back up the chakra string.

After Miki was done peeing she stood behind a tree and pulled out a silver shurikun that had an inscription on it. "String razor." And she started to saw a way at the blue string around her waist.

Snap… "Yes!"

_Alright, I think she's done._ He thought as he reeled in the string. He kept on pulling and she didn't appear.

"Ah, God Damn it!" he screamed as he ran into the woods after Miki.

Miki had been running for about thirty seconds before she sensed Deidaras chakra, but he was too quick he grabbed her wrist and pinned her up against a tree. "Let me go!"

"Bad Miki, you need punished. " He said with a smirk.

_Punished, what does he mean- HMPPHH!!!_

He crushed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and tightened her lips so he couldn't gain access. But he pried her lips open with his tongue, and explored her mouth while he held her to the tree with just one hand and the other held the back of her head.

In Mikis mind she was screaming like hell.

_Oh god oh god oh god, he's kissing me! I can't let him do this!_

She bit down on his tongue and when he stepped back she round house kicked him. She stopped trying to kill him and looked at his attire.

"Oh my god, you're from Akatasuki."

Deidara smirked and rolled his eyes. And threw some poison needles he got from Sasori at her. She deflected them with them same silver shurikun she used to cut the chakra string with. She pulled out three other shurikun and threw them at Deidara.

Then he poofed into a log.

"Fuck, a substitution Jutsu!"

He appeared behind her and threw over twenty needles at her. She deflected most of them and dodged the rest. Deidara stopped and stood in front of her and smiled. She frowned at him and he pointed to her leg. When she looked down she saw a poison needle imbedded in the back of her leg.

Miki ripped it out. She pulled a kunai out of her pocket and shrieked and, lunged at Deidara. He grabbed her hand and pulled the kunai out of her hand and pulled her up to his face and kissed her.

Her eyes were wide at first but slowly closed, half of it due to the fact that she was slowly getting drowsy from the poison.

She fell limp in his arms.

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #

Mean while…

Goma followed Shadow through the trees. But the large ninja hound stopped and sniffed the air. Goma stood beside him. "What is it shadow?" the dog clawed at the ground with its paw. "They took flight here. I'm sorry master but I'm not a bird dog. You will have to summon Ozzy for this."

Goma nodded and Shadow disappeared. She made three hand signs and a poof of smoke appeared and out walked a black cocker spaniel **(as big as akamaru in shippuden.)**With a blue bandana with a hidden mist village metal piece on it around his neck.

"Ya, what do you want Goma?"

Goma nodded and pointed to the sky. "I need you to track the scent of Miki. She was taken by a stranger." The black dog nodded and jumped into the air. "This way!" the dog yelled. Goma hopped on his back and the dog took off into the forest. "Don't worry, Miki I'm coming for you."

"Let's go I'm starving!" yelled Ozzy

And they took off into the night. Followed by the howl of the black dog.

# $ # $ #$ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #$ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

_Hmmmm Where am I?_

Miki sleepily opened her eyes and slowly looked around warm hotel room.

"Finally you're awake. I thought those needles put you in a coma."

She turned around and saw Deidara standing in the doorway of the bathroom clad in black boxers while drying his long blond hair. He threw the towel on to the floor and walked over to the bed and layed down.

She tried to get up and run but found out seconds later that her hands were hand cuffed to the head board at the head of the bed. Deidara smirked. "And I love your undergarments." With her leg she lifted up the blanket.

"You took my clothes off?" she wore nothing but bra and panties.

Deidara shrugged "it rained, and your clothes got wet." He said while he wrapped one arm around her and brought her close to his body.

He reached over and ran his thumb over her lower lip. He pulled her lower lip down and reached in and kissed her.

"Good night my sweet…"

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #

Audrey: I did super good on this chapter huh Sarah?"

Sarah: AWESOME!

Remember to review.


	5. please stop

**I am very sorry for the very late update, it for personal reasons.**

**Ever since November of 2008, that month my grandfather died and he was my hero and I loved him very much. Even to this day I still wish we took him to Tyrone hospital instead of Clearfield hospital, he might still be alive, and I never got to say goodbye. **

**After that, I went into depression until the end of last march of 2009, and then in the beginning of august that same year, my depression came back. But don't worry, I don't cut, I just get really sad and I will burst into tears at random.**

**What, what? Why are you snickering? Yes, I see you sitting there, your laughing at my pain. You know what, I was thinking of putting of a hard core rape in this chapter but I might not now. So there…**

**Disclaimer- same as always. I don't own naruto.**

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #$ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # **

_Deidara walked down a dirt path to a small cottage in the woods. A little toddler ran out of the house and hugged his leg. She hung there until he got up onto the porch. Out walked a slim brown haired girl. He wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her._

"_My sweet" he murmured to her._

Deidara sat up and wiped the sweat of off his fore head. He breathed in and out again and again. He ran his hand through his long blond hair. He looked down at the sleeping girl beside him.

_Was that really her? _He thought.

Miki shifted in her sleep revealing her black bra. Deidara smiled like the devil and pushed the blanket off of both of them and crawled on top of so he was straddling her hips. He reached up and put one hand on each breasts and squeezed them until Miki stirred.

She sleepily opened her eyes she looked at where his hands were and her eyes became slits.

"You bastard, gets you're fucking hands of them now!" she said in an angry tone.

He smiled and said "Why, don't you like it?" he gave them another squeeze, and she gasped. "No I don't, now get off."

_Oh really? He thought._

He leaned down and nibbled and licked at the crook of her neck. She began struggling against the headboard she was handcuffed to. He let go of her breasts and lifted up her bra and put his hands on them skin to skin.

Miki began breathing heavily and stopped struggling so much. Deidara let of one of his hands and cupped her chin and kissed her.

With his other hand he began stoking her womanhood through her panties.

_He going to try and do what I think he's going to?! No, I can't let him… I won't!_

Purple chakra ebbed from her wrists and the chakra wrapped around the handcuffs and sizzling metal could be heard in the background.

"Deidara, please stop." She begged.

_Why am I begging, I AM better than this! I do not beg, especially to this blond faggot! Try being polite but stern that worked on my ex-boyfriend._

"Deidara, get off of me." She said while he sucked and bite at her neck.

"Why?" he muttered.

"Deidara, just get. Off. Of. Me.

_So much for being polite. Might as well start using brute force,_

Deidara pried her bra off and began kneading her breasts.

_No no, no no, no no no, this can't be happening, I won't let it happen!_

"Get off get off GET OF!" she yelled.

The hand cuffed chain snapped and Miki flew up and pushed Deidara off of her and he flew off of the bed. Miki cover her breasts with her arms and began breathing very shakily. Deidara sat up and rubbed his head. "Hey, what the…" he trailed off when he saw her.

She was shaking and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. He tried getting back up on the bed. But she stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't you dare come near me. If you touch me again, you will live to regret it." She growled at him.

She got up off the bed and grabbed her bra and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." And silently closed the door behind her.

* * *

Miki let the water pelt her shaky body while she leaned up against the wall of the shower. She buried her head in her hands and she did something she hadn't done in a long time…

She cried, on tear came after another.

* * *

_Zzzzzzz zzzzzzzz, _

Deidara put on his Akatasuki cloak on and looked down at the vibrating ring on his finger. Out came a little holographic form of Sasori.

"Hello Deidara how's your vacation?"

The blond man looked towards the bathroom and back at the puppet master. "Fine, so what's up?"

Sasori shrugged, "Were moving the base. To some caverns up in the mountains in the grass country."

(I'm not all that familiar with the naruto world maps and stuff so a lot of towns will be in the wrong country.)

Sasori scratched the back of his head and yawned. "I'm about 40 miles away right now. So you want to hook up and travel together?"

The blonde shook his head, "No, but tell pain well see him there." he shot a glance at the bathroom door. "And I will have a guest with me."

The red head nodded and disappeared.

Miki came out dressed in her clothes. Black tank top and blue skinny jeans with black ninja sandals. But she was also wearing a white skin tight mini jacket with the sleeves cut of and a large collar that went up and covered her chin. It was like the collar on Deidaras Akatasuki cloak. And her headband was on her head. Her brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

She tensed up when he reached down to tie the chakra string around her waist, and the two disappeared.

* * *

Well here ya go. I am really sorry for the late update.


End file.
